callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Time and Fate/Transcript
Intro Harper, Salazar, and David "Section" Mason are on the square shaped colesseum ring inside the U.S.S. Obama, boxing. Section hits Salazar with a boxing glove. Harper: What took you so long? Section hits Harper. Harper: (Laughs) So the boss is back in town. Now go get that fuck Menendez. Harper hits Section on the face. He suddenly has a flashback. Harper: He blames your Dad for killing his sister. Harper hits Section again, and he continues to see more flashes. Section falls. Harper: He also blames Woods... Section stands up again only to be hit by Harper. The flashes continue. Harper: And now he's coming for you. Harper hits Section, and the flashes clear up. Section hits Harper several times, eventually knocking him down on the ground. Harper stands up. Harper: Dude, I think Menendez is going down. Section: I keep seeing these flashes... the night my father died, when I was a kid... Why now? Harper: Ah, fuck it. I just didn't hit you hard enough. Section: Alright, look. Woods gave us all the pieces - we just gotta put them together. Back at The Vault on April 19, 2025, Section and Harper continue listening to Woods' story Woods: Menendez was in Nicaragua, got that from Kravchenko. He was being offered up on a silver platter by old pineapple face himself, Manuel Noriega. One of the perks of being the president of Panama is that you get to use the army as your private police force. So CIA, in their infinite wisdom, they sign off on the deal, and the White House cuts Noriega a check for a million bucks and everybody takes their victory lap. And off we go to the jungle. What we did in Nicaragua... that was an accident. We don't target civilians. Gameplay #1 "Time and Fate" Wasa King, Nicaragua Alex Mason CIA Special Activities Division September 25th, 1986 Hudson, Mason, Noriega and Woods spy Menendez Hudson: Intel checks out. It's Raul Menendez. Noriega: I told you he would be here. Mason: Are your men ready to move? Noriega: As soon as I give the order. Mason: Give it. Noriega takes out a radio Noriega:'' Avancen''. (Translates to "advance" though the subtitles read "Move in.") Woods: Let's not fuck around here, boys. Let's smoke this bastard. Mason looks through his binoculars at Menendez. Hudson: That's not the mission, Woods. We take him alive. The player takes control of Menendez, who is looking at himself in a mirror. Menendez looks at his hand, where he has his sister's heart shaped pendant. He then briefly looks at a photo of her, and then at her, sleeping on the bed. He sits down beside her while a low-pitched bell rings. Raul Menendez Beside his sister Josefina Someone knocks loudly at the door. Menendez goes and answer the door. Menendez: ¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir que no me molesten! (The sentence actually translates to "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be disturbed!" though the subtitles read "I told you I did not want to be disturbed." The Nicaraguan cartel man at the door is shot in the head by a PDF soldier. Menendez: ¡¿Que carajo?! (What the hell?) PDF soldiers come in, they secure Menendez and the room. A PDF moves toward Josefina. Menendez: ¡Si tocas a mi hermana te lo juro que te mato! (It translates to "If you touch my sister I swear I'll kill you!" although in the subtitles says "Touch my sister and you're a dead man!") The officer proceeds and grabs Raul's sister. Josefina cries'.'' '''Menendez: ¡JOSEFINA! PDF Officer: ¿Que es esto? ¿Un monstruo? (What is this... a monster?) The Officer throws her into the mirror and onto the floor. Menendez sets himself loose from the Panamanian soldiers and runs toward the Officer in rage. Menendez grabs a shard from the mirror and brutally stabs the officer in the neck several times'.'' '''Menendez:'' ¡ANIMAL!'' PDF Soldier: ¡Mierda! (Shit!) PDF Soldier: ¡Dios Mio! (My God!) The officer dies. The PDF soldiers restrains on Menendez. PDF soldier:'' ¡Quitenmelo!'' (Get him off!) PDF soldier: ¡Está loco de remate! (He's fucking crazy!) Two soldiers grab Menendez. PDF soldier: ¡Denle un sedante! (Give him a sedative!) PDF soldier:'' ¡Mantenganlo quieto!'' (Hold him still!) PDF soldier: ¡Rápido! (Quickly!) A soldier sedates him. Menendez: Josefina... Menendez fades. The screen blacks out. Menendez slowly wakes up'.'' '''PDF soldier: Despierta. (Wake up.) He dicho, despierta. (I said, wake up.) Menendez looks at the soldier and then at his hands, which are handcuffed. Noriega walks in. Noriega: ¿Lo sacaron sin que los vieran? (You removed him without being seen?) PDF soldier: Sí. Nos tomo cuatro para restringirlo. (Yes. It took four of us to restrain him.) Noriega cocks his SPAS-12 and shoots the two soldiers that were with him. Noriega: No witnesses. (chuckles) I saved your life. You should be in American hands by now. Noriega removes Menendez' handcuffs. Noriega: Call it a favor. Menendez, full in anger for what Noriega's men did to his sister, using all of his adrenaline, grabs Noriega, chokes him and starts punching him, eventually knocking him out. He then grabs Noriega's SPAS-12, and just as he is about to shoot him, he hears his sister scream. Menendez: ¡JOSEFINA! PDF soldiers move in and try to kill Menendez. Josefina: ¡Ayúdame! ( "Help me!") Menendez: ¡JOSEFINA! PDF soldier: ¡Estamos perdiendo más hombres! (We are losing more men!) Menendez: AAARRGH! Menendez approaches a group of Nicaraguan peasants who are surrounded by PDF soldiers. Woman: ¡Por favor déjenos ir! ¡No hemos hecho nada mal! (Please let us go! We've done nothing wrong!) Menendez grabs an axe and throws it at a soldier. Menendez: ¡ASQUEROSOS, NO TIENEN ALMA! ¡ANIMALES! ¡MUÉRANSE! (Filthy! Souless! ANIMALS! DIE!) Josefina: Where are you, Raul?! Menendez: Josefina! Hold on, I'm coming! Raul enters a barn full of horses and Panamanian soldiers. Menendez: Aaaaarrgh! Josefina: ¡Nooo! (subtitle says that a woman said this) Menendez:'' ¡Muéranse por sus pecados!'' (Die for your sins!) Josefina: Please help me! Cartel: ¿Menendez! estás bien? (Menendez! Are you okay?) Menendez: ¡Josefina... Tengo que llegar a la casa! (Josefina... I need to reach the house!) Cartel:'' ¡Lo escucharon! ¡Empujen delante a la casa!'' (You heard him! Push forward to the house!) Menendez and his men move forward to the house where the Panamanians have Josefina. Menendez: ¡Rompan la puerta! (Smash the gate!) Cartel: ¡Vamos, tomen el patio! (Come on, take the courtyard!) Josefina: Where are you? Raul, help me! Menendez: Nooo! I'm coming! Hold on! Josefina: Raul!! Cartel: Mátalos a todos! (Kill them all!) Menendez enters the house. Menendez: ¡Estoy aquí, Josefina! ¡Estoy aquí! (I'm here, Josefina! I'm here!) Menendez kicks the door leading to a hall were Josefina is at. Just as he enters, Woods and Mason emerge from the other side of the hallway. Woods: MENENDEZ!!!! Woods starts shooting at Menendez. He turns around and is grabbed by Hudson from behind. Menendez tries to get loose from Hudson, but then he notices a grenade being thrown into Josefina's room. Menendez gets loose from Hudson and runs into the room, just as the grenade detonates. The screen fades white. Cutscene Section: Menendez's sister Josefina died in the blast? Who threw the grenade? Woods: I had no idea she was there, David. I just saw Menendez... and I lost my shit. Section: Frank, you don't lose your shit. What the fuck did Menendez do to you in Angola? Woods: Menendez, he... he wanted to know what the CIA had on him. Woods has flashbacks of his custody by Menendez Woods: So he tortured my men in front of me... thought I'd break. One by one. I watched my team die. Then he... dumped us in a tin can and locked the door... left me there for weeks. So yeah, next time I saw Menendez, I LOST MY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO?!! Gameplay #2 WASA KING, NICARAGUA 15 MINUTES EARLIER Agent Hudson, Operators Mason and Woods On the North Side of the Village Mason is looking at Menendez through his binoculars. Mason: Who's the girl? Hudson: Doesn't matter. She's not a target. Woods: Probably just a whore... Mason watches as Menendez answers the door, and Panamanian soldiers move in. Mason: Noriega's men are moving in. Let's go. The team moves up. Woods: Alright! About fucking time. Mason: Heavy fighting up ahead! Hudson: Noriega's men are pushing across the riverbed! Woods: I ain't keen on fighting alongside these bastards. Hudson: Trust me, Woods. The Cartel boys are hardcore. You're gonna be glad they're here. The team reaches a stream near the entrance of the Village. Hudson: MG on the window! Building on the right! Woods: Guys posted at the rooftops! Mason: On me! Woods: Right behind you, brother! The team enters the Village. Woods: Check your fire! We got civilians! Hudson: Watch the balcony! The team moves in the Village. Hudson: We got more incoming! Woods: Got another MG! Mason: Spread out! Mason takes out the MG gunner. Hudson: They're down! Move up! Woods: In the window! The path splits. If Mason takes the path to the right. Mason: Flanking right! Hudson: More enemies inside the building! Woods: Get a grenade in there! The group clears out the area and continues. A PDF soldier is seen throwing a Molotov into a house, destroying it along with several Cartel soldiers inside. As Mason continues moving, a Technical comes in. Hudson: MG truck incoming! Woods: Shoot the fucking driver, Mason! If Mason doesn't shoot, or misses the driver... Woods: Too slow, Mason! Hudson: Take down the gunner! If Mason eliminates the Technical, the truck crashes, also killing the MG gunner, completing a challenge. Woods: Like old times. Huh, Mason? Mason: Ain't it just. Hudson: Move! The team moves deeper into the Village. Cartel: ¡Enemigo a las doce! (Enemy at twelve o'clock!) Hudson: Push up the hill! Woods: Bastards are in cover! Flush 'em out! More enemies move in. Woods: Guys in the windows! Hudson: Taking fire from the balcony! The team moves up the hill. Hudson: Into the building! Clear 'em out! The team enters the building. Cartel: ¡Están avanzando! (They're advancing!) Hudson: On me. The team move to the second floor of the building. Hudson: Wait. No... Can't be. Woods: What? Hudson: Fucking Noriega. his men were supposed to secure Menendez. Menendez can be seen at the distance walking toward the barn. Woods suddenly jumps off a balcony. Woods: MENENDEZ! Hudson and Mason follow him. At the same time, Menendez enters the barn, and an explosion occurs inside. Hudson: Woods!!! Frank. You need to get your shit together, now. Woods: You've got no idea what happened in Angola. None! Hudson: This isn't the way. We're on mission. He's headed to the house. We'll get him, but we do it as a team. Come on. The team then moves up to the mansion. Hudson: Main building up ahead! Fight your way up the stairs! Secure the courtyard! Woods: Let's fucking go! The team moves in the courtyard. If Mason climbs the bell tower. Mason: I'll provide cover from the bell tower! Mason climbs the tower and reaches the top. Mason: I'm in position. Move in! Hudson: Snipers on the roof! Woods: MG nest! Front entrance! Hudson: RPGs! Main balcony! The team eliminates the Cartel. Hudson: That's the last of 'em. The team, Hudson, Mason, Woods and several Panamanian soldiers regroup at the courtyard. Hudson: Woods, Mason. Coke lab's in the basement. Clear it out, grab any intel relating to the Menendez cartel. Woods: (To a Panamanian soldier) If you capture him, you bring him to me. I'll make that prick talk. Hudson: You have your orders, Sergeant. Woods, Mason and a Panamanian soldier move into the basement. Before Mason goes in, Hudson stops him. Hudson: Mason. Keep an eye on Woods. Seeing Menendez again... He's losing it. Mason: He's okay, Hudson. I got his back. Mason proceeds to the basement. Woods: Let's make this quick. I don't wanna miss something bagging the real prize. You ready, Mason? Mason opens an armory. Cartel 1: ¡Empaquen! ¡Nos vamos! (Pack up! We're leaving!) Cartel 2: Escuchamos disparos. ¿Que pasa? (We heard gunfire. What's going on?) Cartel 1: Hay extranjeros en la villa. ¡Necesitan cargar los camiones! (Foreign soldiers are all over the compound. You need to load the trucks!) Cartel 2: ¡No podemos portar todo! (We can't pack up everything!) Cartel 1: ¡Lo que no podemos llevar lo quemaremos! ¡Dejen de discutir, y MUÉVANSE! (What we can't carry we'll burn. Now stop talking and MOVE!) Cartel 2: ¡Rapido! ''(Quickly!) ''Mason picks up a Machete inside the armory. The team moves to the coke lab. Cartel 1: ¡Soldados enemigos! (Enemy soldiers!) Cartel 2: ¡Regresen el fuego! (Return fire!) Cartel 1:'' ¡Saquen las cosas de aquí!'' (Get the stuff out of here!) Fighting starts in the coke lab. Woods: Grab any intel before they burn this place to the ground! If Mason finds a CIA memo lying on a table, it completes a challenge. Mason: What the fuck? CIA?? Fighting continues. Woods: Come on, Mason! Woods and Mason move up to a door. Woods: Fucking junkies... Woods kicks the door open, and climbs up a ladder. Woods: Hudson. You scoped that son of a bitch yet? Hudson (on comms): He's inside the house. We're moving on him now. Woods: On my way! Hudson (on comms): Negative, Woods. We have the situation under control. Woods and Mason exit the basement through the ladder. As Mason climbs up, Woods quickly grabs a guard standing nearby. Hudson (on comms): Woods? Mason: Damn, Woods! Woods snaps the guard's neck. Woods: Hustle, Mason! I'm not letting this bastard escape! Mason: Slow down! Woods moves in the house, killing all the guards, while Mason follows. They breach a door and run into a hallway. At the same time Menendez also enters from the other side with Hudson just behind him. Woods: MENENDEZ!!!! Woods opens fire on Menendez. Mason: Woods! NO! Mason tries to stop Woods from firing. Woods headbutts Mason and throws a grenade at Menendez. Mason tries to stop him but fails. The grenade bounces around the wall and then into Josefina's room. Menendez runs to Josefina as the grenade detonates. The screen fades white. Mason wakes up and removes debris from his hip and stands up, Panamanian soldiers arrived at the scene and are seen helping Woods and Hudson. Panamanian Soldier: (On megaphone to the Cartel) Esta es su única advertencia. Atención, todos los miembros del Cartel aún con vida deben entregarse al personal militar inmediatamente. Esta zona esta bajo bloqueo. (This is your only warning. Attention, every member of the Cartel that is still alive must surrender to the military personnel immediately. This area is locked down.) A Panamanian Little Bird is seen hovering. Panamanian soldiers remove debris and are seen taking a body bag. Panamanian Soldier: Tres. Dos. Uno. ¡Levantar! (Three. Two. One. Lift!) Mason: Frank, are you okay? Hudson: Get him outta here. Mason: What happened, Hudson? Where's Menendez? Hudson: That's him, in the body bag. Hudson looks at Woods. Hudson: 'From this point on, today never happened. ''Screen fades white, level ends. Outro Back at The Vault... '''Woods: '''You let the PDF walk off with the body, and now he's back... and he's pretty pissed off, too. '''Section: Well, he sure can't kill my old man. 'Cause someone already beat him to it long ago. Flashes to Menendez meeting Woods in The Vault appear. Section: But he could've killed you. So why are you still alive, Frank? Menendez approaches Woods and gives him the pendant. Menendez (flashback): Now it begins. Flashback ends. Woods: I'm done talking, go find that maniac. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Transcripts